Bittersweet Memoriies
by PinkUnicornPrincess
Summary: Brooke thinks back on the past.


Bittersweet Memories  
By M. Elizabeth

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of The Bold and The Beautiful. they belong to the Bell family, CBS, and probably a lot of other people who have a lot more money than me. I do not have permission to use them in this story, but I am not making any money off it. So please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is a short, probably really bad, Bold and the Beautiful story. It's set sometime in the future after Macy dies and is slanted towards the Brooke/Thorne angle. Mostly it's just a short reflective piece about Brooke, with a little bit of Brooke/Ridge angst thrown in. Oh, and this was written back in July of 2000, so it has nothing to do with the current plot of the show. Itís just something I came up with in my spare time and decided to write. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Rating- PG

* * *

Brooke Logan Forester stood on the terrace of the home she shared with her husband Thorne.

After their marriage the year before they had each sold their home to buy a beautiful one on the beach together. The reason being that each had bought their former home while involved with someone else and that they wanted their home to be full of memories they created together.

"Still, it doesn't make you forget." Brooke whispered, moving her hands over her huge stomach.

She was due to have her and Thorne's first child any day now, yet it the last few days she had been thinking a lot about the past.

She waddled back into the living room sat herself down on the couch to think about the men who had been in her life before she married Thorne. Or, as she corrected herself silently, man. Thorne's brother Ridge.

Brooke smiled sadly as she thought about Ridge.

He had been her first love. She had been truly in love with Ridge for a very long time, but to him she always came second. She finally learnt that after he left her one too many times. She had accepted that this time it was for good and began the painful process of putting Ridge behind her.

With Thorne's help she had succeeded. It was then that she had begun to think of him as more than her best friend, but as a wonderful and caring man whom she was falling in love with.

People had been critical when they had learnt that because of Brooke's relationship with Ridge, and also because of her marriage to Thorne's father Eric. 

Both Eric and Ridge were determined to break them up and Throne's mother Stephanie hated Brooke and always had.

Brooke was snapped out of her revelry by the phone ringing. She leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?" Taylor Hayes-Forrester, Ridge's wife asked.

"Hi Taylor." Brooke greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Taylor assured her. "I was just bored out of my mind and thought I'd see how you were doing."

Brooke smiled to herself, Taylor was almost as pregnant as Brooke and the two had spent a lot of time together in the last several moths. Which was funny, considering fact that the two had been enemies for years when they were both pursuing Ridge. Now, though they were good friends.

"I was just thinking." Brooke told Taylor.

"About anything particular?"

"The past." Brooke answered. "I guess the fact that I'm about to start a family with Throne, made me want to put my past behind me."

"That's a good idea." Taylor advised, sounding like the shrink that she was.

"Good luck." Taylor told her softly, before hanging up.

Brooke put the phone down and closed her eyes. 

She pictured Ridge Forester in her mind as he was the first time she had seen him.

It still amazed her that she was able to picture Ridge without that little stab of pain that had always come when she thought him before when they had been apart before. Now, all she felt for him was friendship, although she would always remember the days when he had been more.

But those were long over now, he had Taylor and she had Thorne. She had completely let go of Ridge, just as Thorne had completely let go of his ex-wife Macy. 

Brooke grimaced as she thought about Macy who had been killed in a car accident just after Thorne had given her divorce papers. 

That had been an awful time for them all, but they were long past it now.

Thorne's father Eric, who was also Brooke's ex-husband, and Ridge had given their blessing, even his mother Stephanie, who had despised Brooked for years, had grudgingly allowed Thorne to choose whichever woman he believed would make him happy, and Brooke's children (who were also Thorne's half-brother and sister) had given them their full blessing.

Brooke smiled as she thought of her children, then lost the smile as she thought about her two miscarriages.

Ridge's babies.

"It just wasn't meant to be." She whispered out loud, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about both miscarriages.

Then she blinked and sat up.

"No depressing thoughts." She said firmly. "Only happy thoughts because I'm married to the man of my dreams and we're having a baby."

Just then the baby kicked as to confirm her thoughts and Brooke smiled, then she firmly put away all her thoughts about the past.

"For now I'll just concentrate on the present." She said with a smile.

The memories of the past were bittersweet, but that was all they were now. Memories. And now it was time to let go of them.

It was the present and the future that she should concentrate, her bright and beautiful future with Thorne and their child.

The End


End file.
